The Bitter Beloved
The Bitter Beloved is a fantasy romance drama book. About The Bitter Beloved was released in 2012. Plot The book starts with the dear main character, Bernadette, having a pondering minute to herself as she relaxes on her couch. In the middle of her pondering minute and nearing the end, her friend Lia decides to burst in shouting about pizza she bought. Bernadette sighs and goes to nom. The next day, Bernadette goes out with her two best friends, Lia and Jacob. While at the park, they charge to the swings and Bernadette hangs back. While doing so she meets a friendly female who introduces herself as Adelle and smiles happily at her, saying what a stunner she is. Bernadette makes a hideous face and quickly says that she is not one of them. Adelle shrugs and skips off not really caring. When Bernadette tells her friends of this strange girl, Jacob suggests that they kill and then eat her. Lia gives him a quick skelp and says not to be so stupid. Bernadette watches them, chuckles, and says that violence is not the answer kiddies. They both glare angrily at her. The next day, Bernadette accidently meets Adelle again and is a bit fearful of her. Adelle ignores this and greets her, asking how she is doing. Bernadette responds that she is well, things are well, she is well. Adelle grins before leaving. Bernadette stares angrily that she ended a perfectly good conversation. Meanwhile, Bernadette's old fogey mother Angela arrives to see her and they snuggle happily before flinging Jacob off the couch while he angrily goes out. As they sit watching television, they are surprised to hear someone at the door. Angela laughs and says it is probably Jacob, having forgotten his key. When Bernadette goes out she finds the beast Adelle at the door, smiling pleasantly at her. She says she believes they should be friends and asks if she may enter. Bernadette sadly shakes her head, saying that since she is OOTG she cannot come in, and besides her mother is in. Adelle tells her that she has chosen a very bad thing. Bernadette glares and says to get out her line of vision before she skelps her one, Adelle scurries off before she does. Bernadette puffs herself up as the Alpha and goes back inside. The next day, Lia and Jacob go out for a wee stroll and while there they see Adelle who rushes over to them. Jacob quickly brings out a sword and threatens her with it, while Lia gasps, removes it from him, and holds it to his throat in a threatening matter. Adelle is fearful and runs away again. When they return home, Bernadette lets them know that her mother has decided to leave early and go marry a homeless man. Lia shrugs and tells her that Jacob was such a fool when they were out and scared "that wee Adelle woman". Bernadette is horrified that they saw her, but thanks Jacob for saving their lives. He shrugs and says that it had to be done. Bernadette nods in agreement. Moving fifteen days on, Bernadette and Lia enter work together. As they go their seperate ways, Bernadette bumps into the new doe working there, who turns out to be Adelle. Smirking at her, she says she isn't just one of them now is she. Bernadette runs away in terror. The book ends with one of Adelle's diary entries, letting it know that she ''will ''get her Bitter Beloved.